Pide un deseo al cielo
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: En un mundo donde Vongola es cazada hasta acabar con todos sus miembros, Tsuna intenta sobrevivir. Así que sin remedio mira al cielo y pide un deseo… volver a pasar un día con su amor. Pero la muerte nos llega a todos. Participa en la dinámica del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club).


**Nota:** Wow! Creo que fue un poco complicado tratar de trasmitir los sentimientos al tratar de plasmar esta idea. Y que sea de 1000 palabras lo complico un poco y que trate de hacer los personajes ambiguos ¡ fue peor!

Pero ya está, lo termine después de hacer tres finales fallidos. El cuarto dio en la tecla (maso menos).

Bueno a lo que importa, este fic participa en la dinámica de one shot del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club).

 **Palabras:** 1000

 **Título:** Pide un deseo al cielo

::::::::::::

 _¿Qué es el amor?_ Pregunto alguien, mas solo obtuvo respuestas vagas. Nadie supo lo que era verdaderamente el amor.

Pero entonces _¿Qué es eso tan profundo que sientes por tus padres, por tus amigos, una mascota, tal vez? ¿Qué es eso que sientes cuando ves a esa persona que tanto anhelas, que tanto deseas, que tanto…?_

Entonces _¿eso era el amor?_ se preguntó Tsuna, aun de pie en lo que eran los escombros de una pequeña cabaña, camino muy cuidadosamente; temiendo a la irrefutable verdad.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunto al arrodillarse en ese pequeño cuerpo que representaba a su amor. Le coloco el pequeño sombrero que siempre llevaba puesto y levanto a Reborn de los escombros. Acerco el cuerpo ya frio al suyo propio, trato de trasmitirle algo de calor, algo de sus sentimientos, de cuanto amaba a Reborn.

Tsuna sabía que lo que sentía por su familia era amor, por eso una parte de su corazón se fue con ellos cuando los vio morir. Uno a uno fueron cayendo.

Sus lágrimas se derramaron y apretó aún más fuerte a Reborn. Odiaba esa soledad.

 _¿Por qué?_ Volvió a preguntar al pequeño cuerpecito. No le respondió y Tsuna tenía tantas ganas de gritarle todo lo que llevaba atragantado en la garganta.

Quería echarle la culpa por ese sentimiento tan devastador que le dejo, por ese abandono, porque Reborn deseaba que sobreviviera… pero el camino es tan largo y esta tan lejos. Si tan solo no hubiera tanta muerte y soledad, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan malditamente idiota. Sabía muy bien que el objetivo de Byakuran era exterminar a Vongola.

A su familia. Y vaya que lo logro.

Solo quedo Tsuna.

Y volvió a preguntar porque mientras sus lágrimas seguían derramandose por sus ojos y empapaban el casi destrozado traje de Reborn. Pero esta vez pregunto el porqué de su maldita estupidez, tuvo que haberlo visto venir. Y por primera vez su intuición, de la que tanto se enorgullecía, le había fallado.

No, se dijo un tiempo después, no fue su intuición; fue Tsuna.

Volvió a depositar a Reborn entre los escombros, se quedó en la misma posición por un largo rato, acariciando esos oscuros cabellos. Nuts se puso alerta y gruño mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Tsuna se levantó y corrió a lo profundo del bosque, no iba a morir ese día. No iba a defraudar a su familia.

:::::::::::::

 _¿Cuánto tiempo podía aguantar?_ Tsuna no lo sabía, solo quería que terminara de una vez.

Los días pasaron desde que vio por última vez el cuerpo de Reborn y era solo cuestión de tiempo. Los de Millefiore estaban por todos lados, iban corriendo detrás suyo, estaban por los aires muy cerca también…

Una descarga eléctrica fue directo a sus pies y cayo irremediablemente al suelo, otro golpe, pero mucho más destructivo, dedujo que su usuario seria de la tormenta. Su rostro y ojos se llenaron de polvo, su cuerpo dolía como el infierno.

"Al fin te tenemos Vongola" Dijo una vos, Tsuna no presto atención, ya no quería saber más nada; de todas formas, no tenía a nadie. Hasta Natsu ya se había ido también.

Alguien pateo su débil cuerpo y rodo unos cuantos centímetros, se hubiera quejado si, aunque sea hubiera sentido algo. Pero no; no sentía absolutamente nada, más su cerebro todavía trabajaba a toda máquina. Miles de ideas se le vinieron a la mente, muchos, cantidades exorbitantes de recuerdos.

Solo uno se mantuvo en su memoria, castigando a Tsuna mucho más que esa bota aplastando su rostro.

Fue el último día que hablo con Reborn.

" _¿Qué tanto me estas mirando Dame-Tsuna?" Pregunto Reborn bajando su tacita de ese espresso que tanto le gusta._

 _Tsuna salió de su ensoñación y respondió con un bajito nada. ¿Cómo decirle eso que sentía, eso que aún no entendía? No podía, no sabía cómo._

 _Mañana va a ser el día, se decía Tsuna. Mañana iba a aclarar todo._

 _Pero el mañana nunca llego…_

Entonces con un último golpe su corazón se paró, su cerebro dejo de funcionar y con el único ojo que podía ver, miro al cielo y le pidió a dios un deseo.

 _Por favor_ … fueron sus últimos pensamientos… _dame, aunque sea un solo día con la persona que amo._

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

::::::::::::

"…na" escucho a lo lejos. "…na" volvió a oir.

"¿eh?" pregunto a la nada.

"Tsuna" escucho aún más fuerte y una sacudida hizo que volviera a la realidad. Levanto la cabeza de sus brazos y miro a Gokudera parado enfrente de su escritorio con cara de preocupación.

A Reborn también se le podía notar la preocupación.

Entonces todos los recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe … la cantidad de muertes… como se sentía el cuerpo sin vida de Reborn… su propia muerte.

No lo pudo aguantar y grito tan alto que su garganta empezó a dolerle, no sabía que había pasado, todo eso tenía que ser una broma ¿no?

::::::::::::

"Enloqueciste" le dijo Reborn.

Tsuna no llego a entender lo que había pasado, solo pensaba en las muertes que provoco esa estúpida guerra. No, guerra no. Esa casería a Vongola.

Ese macabro juego…

Miro el cielo a través de las ventanas abarrotadas, no sabía lo que había pasado realmente, como había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

Solo sabía que esta segunda oportunidad no la iba a rechazar, aunque no sabía la razón por la que aún vivía, pero iba a seguir adelante.

Sin importar nada.

Sin remordimientos.

"Te amo"

De golpe Reborn agarro su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y miro a Tsuna fijamente.

Vio pura sinceridad.

Tsuna le dio un casto beso tratando de trasmitir, lo que no podía con palabras. El sabor a café paso a su boca. _Que exquisito_ , pensó.

Hace mucho tiempo Reborn pensó en escalar una escalera que llegue hasta el cielo azul.

Ahora no la necesitaba, ya tenía ese cielo tan cerca y al alcance de su mano.

Después de todo los deseos si se cumplen.

 **Notas finales:** Trate de que no se note si Tsuna y Reborn son mujer o hombre (no sé si la palabra correcta es ambigua)

No tengo idea si me salió, pero bueno, quería hacer algo diferente :)

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo, en donde Byakuran mata a todos los Vongola. En realidad, es lo que se explica en el manga y como al ganar Tsuna todo volvió a la normalidad, este universo también volvió a todo lo que era… pero con la diferencia que Tsuna recuerda todo. Y no quedo muy bien de su cabecita…

Ok eso es todo. No sé qué más decir así que me despido.

Ciao ciao.


End file.
